Legion CDIV (Noctua)
History The Legio CDIV Noctua was formed during the First Imperial Civil War in 2892 and is based out of the Incubus Castellum in the deepest but still habitable part of Diomikato’s White Trine - a place of nothing but ice, where it is always night. The legion's number, CDIV, refers to the error message "404 NOT FOUND" as the legion and its base are very hard to find in the icy desert of the White Trine. While the name, Noctua, translates into Owl or Night-bird. The members of the legion are sometimes called "Frost-birds", "Snowmen", "Boogeymen", or "Convicts". First Imperial Civil War The founding of Legio CDIV was during the later period of the first civil war and their first legate, Aquila Plinius Tacita, chosen by her sister-in-arms, Aquila Alejandra Ari, took the duty to build this new legion. While the war was raging elsewhere in the sector, the necessary infrastructure was built in the White Trine for the first Legionnaires to arrive. The first and primary base was built above ground, but at the same time the construction of the deep levels began soon after. Incubus Castellum was finished in 2899 and the legion was fully staffed and trained in 2901, when Aquila Alejandra Ari became Empress. Reign of the Blood Eagle Second Imperial Civil War For the entirety of the Second Imperial Civil War, General Aquila Plinius Tacita and Legion Noctua remained loyal to Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari until the very end. "Fiercely and Faithfully", the legion protected the planet during the Siege of Diomikato from 2954 until 2955. Legion Noctua surrendered under the command of Lieutenant General Aquila Secundus Cicero after General Aquila Plinius Tacita fell in battle, saving the remaining 1,096 legionnaires lives. Reign of the Betrayer War Against the Artificials 1,509 Synthetics were part of Legio CDIV when the Arificals rose up against their masters, and murdered in cold blood, almost ever high ranking officer in the legion, including Legate Aquila Gordianus Terentius Crispus during, their monthly meeting about the legion’s current status. Tribune Aquila Blandinus Gratiana Laurentia took over in the legion’s darkest hour to lead the counter attack to kill every synth stationed in Incubus Castellum; after the fortress was purged of the threat, Tribune Aquila Blandinus Gratiana Laurentia reported to the Convocation and was promoted to legate. The legion was then ordered to move immediately to Infernum, With Legio Noctua’s support Diomakto’s capital was cleansed of every synth. At this point Noctua was already was already down to 6,537 legionnaires. When House Cygnus relocated in 3182 to Imperial Prime, too many legions were still bound to other places, so Legio CDIV received new orders and the "Frostbirds" were transferred to Imperial Prime. When the Aquila Navalis fleet which transported the legion entered Imperial Prime’s orbit the massacre began; most of the legion made it safely down to planet, but the planetary defences destroyed half the fleet causing them to retreat. The "Frostbirds" stayed on Imperial Prime until early 3193, fighting a hopeless war till late 3192 when finally enough reinforcements made it onto the planet to free it from House Cygnus once and for all. Interregnum In the aftermath of the War Against the Artificials, the Legio Noctua has been too far reduced that they have been declared no longer operable; in the current state the legion is barely more than a single Prefecture and is currently in a phase of rebuilding. The influx of fresh and undisciplined recruits, especially those who are being assigned as punishment, has led to fraternization issues for the legion. Often legionnaires use the freezing temperature as an excuse to commit fraternization amongst each other. Reign of the Eternal Rose Following the Imperial Legion reform known as the Great Consolidation, Legion CDIV was retired from service. Organization Legio Noctua specializes in fighting in total darkness and cold climates with their training focused primarily on survival and camouflage; this training is extremely hazardous and the drills often cost the lives of Nocuta's legionnaires. Despite the cruel condition or because of them, Legio CDIV is also an army of discipline that often receives disobedient legionnaires as punishment: “Get sent to Noctua and you will be forgotten is darkness and buried in ice” is a common saying within Aquila. For these unfortunate soldiers there are only three known ways to get away from this frozen hellhole: die in the merciless cold, quit the Imperial Legions, or die in war. The Legio Noctua follows the traditional organization structure of a regular Aquila legion and has four centuriae per cohort. Cohort I *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *One centuria of Velites Infantry *One centuria of Orbitalis Infantry Cohort II *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *One centuria of Velites Infantry *One centuria of Peditatus Infantry Cohort III *Two centuriae of Hastati Infantry *One centuria of Velites Infantry *One centuria of Essedum Cohort IV *Two centuriae of Essedum *One centuria of Lorica Fortis *One centuria of Architechi Infantry Cohort V *Transport and Support Incubus Castellum The fortress, located in the deepest parts of the White Trine, is a trist place looking more of a prison than a military base. Most parts of the complex are underground, buried under a thick shell of ice and snow with frequent blizzards changing the landscape constantly. The underground structure can house the whole legion, and has enough rations and supplies stored to withstand a two year long siege. One characteristic of Incubus Castellum is that it is actually not hidden, but its location in the everlasting darkness in combination with the ever changing landscape and the regular blizzards makes the fortress a nightmare to find, 404 in all its glory. There is no way a legionary that is accused of disrespect or misbehavior could ever escape this "corrections facility" by foot and any vehicle that could cross the icy desert would be easily tracked down. Nobody is able to carry enough supplies to cross the White Trine towards the nearest livable place before they die of thirst, hunger, or hypothermia. Notable Members Legate Dux Aquila Blandinus Gratiana Laurentia (b. 3147) *Legate Aquila Blandinus was a mere tribune in 3178 and one of the last high ranked officers in her Legio during the Synth uprising, after the ambush on Legio CDIV Noctua’s leadership. Thinking quickly, she seized control of the headless forces of the Legio Noctua and lead the counter-offensive against the Artificials and prevented a great deal of casualties. She fought fearless and inspirational, up front in melee with her favorite weapon, the House Reticulum crafted trident for which for she later got awarded with the Imperial Wings. After the battles in Legio Noctua’s base in the White Trine were over and the last Synth was forcefully decommissioned, Laurentia reported the Legio’s status to the Convocation. The answer she got was from an angry Praetor, yelling: “Move your lazy ass right now over to Infernum and bring every Legionnaire, still standing! We’re in the middle of a flarking war, you’re Legate now!” Legio Terminus This is a list of former, but notable, members of the Legion Noctua General Aquila Plinius Tactia (2870 - 2955) The first general of the Legio CDIV Noctua was a young and fierce woman, with eyes as cold as ice and hair so blonde that it almost looked white. It is questionable if she got the position as the first legate of Noctua because of her qualification, or because she was one of the most famous drinking buddies of infamous Blood Eagle, Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari, and one of her most obedient followers as they grew up together. Witnesses claim Tacita was drunk as a whole centuria worth of Legionnaires in her last battle during the Second Imperial Civil War and was still able to slaughter a whole a centuria on her own in her heavily modified Hastam Fortis Lorica called “Frost Queen”. Even as her mech was not able to fight anymore, she was - after she had to eject, she killed another five men with bare hands. Legate Aquila Thracius Antonius (2939 - 3034) The Noctua's second legate, Aquila Thracius Antoninus had the order to rebuild the legion in 2965, ten years after the reign of the Blood Eagle. While he was not the most capable leader figure Aquila ever had, but he is known for having one of the biggest harems. Antoninus took his first wife at age fifteen and his last at age ninety-five, counting sixty-two when he got poisoned on the day of his last marriage and died. His wives came from all noble houses, but he also took serfs and free woman as brides. He was also called the “Legio Maker” having 158 children and 23 grandchildren carrying his name. Legate Antoninus’ killer was never caught, but all that have known him and his family believe it had to be one of his many wives or children was accountable for his death. Legate Aquila Gordianus Terentius Crispus (2991 - 3178) Gordianus was as the previous legate having lost his life quickly after the Synthetics turned on House Aquila. The wise, old man brought the Legio CDIV back to its previous glory not seen since the time of Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari, only to have it diminished within a couple of hours from the unexpected massacre when the War Against the Artificials started. The Synths attacked Gordianus and many other high ranking officers during their monthly meeting about the legion's current status. The ambushed leadership of Legio CDIV stood no chance, against a centuria worth of Hastati Synthetics, leading the legate to an inglorious end: Getting butchered sitting in a chair, without a fight. Category:House Aquila Category:Legions